


Целовать тебе, внучек, ворона

by Paul_aka_Padla



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Rus, Forests, M/M, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Paganism, Poetry, Xenophilia, forest spirit, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_aka_Padla/pseuds/Paul_aka_Padla
Summary: Разгулялся в поле ветер строптивый,Постучался в окно ворон сизый.
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Kudos: 1





	Целовать тебе, внучек, ворона

**Author's Note:**

> Работа вдохновлена стихотворением Цветаевой «Говорила мне бабка лютая…»
> 
> Мои иллюстрации: https://paul-aka-padla.tumblr.com/post/629150277065457664
> 
> И пара моих хэдканонов насчёт внешности Арёма в каноне, если кому интересно (тож с картинками): https://paul-aka-padla.tumblr.com/post/631450362210107392

Разгулялся в поле ветер строптивый,  
Постучался в окно ворон сизый.

«Выходи погулять, выходи на крыльцо,  
Я тебя поведу к реке.  
Там подруги мои – заждались,  
Плещутся в мутной воде.  
Выходи погулять, мой милый,  
Ноги брось бо́сые –  
Земля сегодня тепла».

Он не жжёт свечу – не боится тьмы,  
У друга его – оперение чернее ночи.  
Он дверь отворяет и смело вдыхает  
Пряный запах травы и костров.  
У любви его – неба синее очи.

На подушке остался лежать  
Маменькой сделанный оберег.  
Он не нужен ему –  
Он в лесу частый гость,  
И всякий аука знает:  
Коли друг Хозяина леса идёт  
То трогать себе дороже.

Он с Вороном повстречался впервые  
Весной, – таят снег, возвращались птицы.  
Лиса драла попавшегося в силок  
Обессиленного врана.  
Крик поднялся на всю округу:  
Тот ей едва не выколол глаз,  
Та готова была оторвать крыло. 

Он лису отогнал, птицу спас  
И забрал домой.  
А в ночи  
Ворон друга забрать пришёл –  
Не с пустыми руками:  
Перстень  
Из камня Речного,  
Из Утра росы  
На палец надел и рёк:  
«Ты помог,  
Я в долгу не останусь.  
И покуда сей перстень с тобой,  
Как какая напасть, как опасность –  
Я узнаю и вмиг прилечу».

И с той самой поры всякий раз,  
Как за пригорком скрывается солнце,  
Ворон приходит, зовёт гулять.  
Защищает, балу́ется, шутит.  
И в лесу посылает ветер  
Трепать завитые кудри,  
Раздвигать ветви плакучей ивы.

Ну а нынче  
Ворон подарит ему венок,  
Из лунного сребла свитый,  
И посадит на спину волка.  
Коротко мавкам на прощание кивнёт  
И, закрыв от холодных брызг,  
Ветер в спину толкнёт – повезёт  
Туда, где они не видят.  
Через луг, через рощу да меж берёз –  
Туда, где река переходит в стремнину,  
Где гуляют живые огни.

Ворон в волосы перья вплетёт,  
Намотает на пальцы кудри.  
Улыбнётся – совсем человечьи,  
Только знает Артём –  
Лесные порядки лучше.

Он вернётся домой на заре,  
И в груди будет весело и тепло.  
На него бабка недобро глянет,  
Никому ничего не скажет:  
У них у одних живая скотина.  
Качнёт головою, вздохнёт  
И ночью, поймав у крыльца,  
Всучит в руки рушник, прошептав:  
«Целовать тебе, внучек, ворона».


End file.
